


Paws and Reflect

by thecopperriver



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fox Hux, M/M, Sniper Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecopperriver/pseuds/thecopperriver
Summary: In the wake of Starkiller, Snoke punishes Kylo and Hux by sending them on pointless fetch quests.  One of which is to an ancient Sith temple with an interesting artefact.  When Hux touches it accidentally, it has some rather unintended consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

Hux tries not to groan as he hauls himself up yet another Light-forsaken stair.  As much as he appreciated having time away from his subordinates with Kylo, why did it have to involve a walk not only through a humid jungle, but up a kriffing  _ mountain _ ?  He pauses yet again to adjust where his sniper rifle is slung over his shoulder, and pulls his sweat-slicked fatigues away from his skin.  After this experience, he may have to concede Kylo’s point that simulations don’t prepare you for everything.  But their deficiency isn’t in  _ combat _ , oh no.  What the sims lack is  _ terrain _ .

Kylo, ten steps ahead and looking back curiously, is moving easily in spite of the heavy black robes he wears.  At least for this mission, he’d forgone the bucket.  Hux curses the lack of time off-ship he’s had since he became General, and jogs to catch up.

“So why this temple in particular?” he asks when he’s level with Kylo.  “Wasn’t there one that  _ wasn’t _ on a mountain?”

The Knight’s full mouth quirks into a half-smile.  “Yes, General, there are many.  But this one is the only one with the artefact my Master wishes me to retrieve.”

“Ah.”  Neither of them have had a habit of questioning missions from Snoke.  Not after the fallout from Starkiller, both of them holding onto their positions by his grace alone.  But he’s found other ways to communicate his displeasure, like sending Kylo and the General on fetch-quests which could easily have been handled by others.

“So what does this artefact do?”  Most of his attention is reserved for potential threats, but this endless staircase is rather dull.

Looking at him in surprise, Kylo cocks an eyebrow his way.  “You haven’t already written a spreadsheet about the costs and benefits of retrieving it?”

Hux snorts.  He prizes his attention to detail, but he’s not  _ that _ fussy.  “I only just found out that we’re even after an artefact, I can’t exactly do research  _ here _ .”  One gloved hand indicates the jungle canopy they’re cresting, and the stairs carved into the mountainside.

Kylo just shrugs in response.  “My Master didn’t tell me its precise purpose.  Merely that it has been known to be transformative.”

“Transformative?  Well that’s so vague as to be useless,” Hux scoffs.  “Did he specify whether he meant that literally or figuratively?  Is it some kind of spiritual nonsense?”

A growl comes from deep in Kylo’s chest and Hux lifts a hand in apology.  He’s too used to disparaging the Force to get a rise from him, their more...amicable relationship too new for the habit to have broken.  “I’m sorry.  I just prefer to have a more defined goal in mind before any use of resources.”

His apology softens the Knight’s posture, drawing a chuckle from him.  “I’m well aware of that.  What did you tell yourself was the end goal when you first bedded me?”

It’s Hux’s turn to shrug.  “Getting off with the only person available if I didn’t want it to feel like coercion.”

“Is that all?” Kylo needles.  “I know how much you like for any of your actions to have multiple benefits.”

“I may have also been optimistic that having sex would improve our working relationship,” Hux admits.

“Well, you weren’t wrong.”

About to speak again, Hux is cut off by Kylo’s sharp hand gesture.  Looking past the Knight, he can see why.  The entrance to the temple lies before them.

If he was expecting something grand, or menacing, Hux would be disappointed.  The plateau holds a few crumbling stones that may have been statues or pillars, but have long since surrendered to the ravages of time and the jungle’s frequent rains.  All that remains is a lintel over the broad entrance carved with what Hux supposes to be ancient Sith.

Unshouldering his sniper rifle, he waits for Kylo to give any sign that the temple has traps waiting for them.  The Knight has his eyes shut, one hand out as he taps into the Force within.  Hux’s heartbeat has settled into the slow rhythm acquired after years in sniper’s nests, focused calm just waiting for the moment to act.  He can (and has) remained that way for days when necessary, so he’s not sure how long passes before Kylo blinks.

“I can sense a brooding presence inside,” he announces.  “I can’t tell if it’s a living being or a Force presence though, so stay on your guard.”

Falling into step at Kylo’s heel, Hux keeps his rifle at the ready.  He can tell Kylo’s amused by him sticking behind, so he thinks fiercely at him, [tactically, it makes sense to have the melee fighter in the front, buckethead.]

[So you’re not just worried that this is different from your sims?] Kylo sends back.

Though tempted to push past him and take the lead, Hux sticks with the tactical positioning.  He’s not going to let Kylo tease him into doing something stupid.  [I’m also not the one who can sense where the artefact is.]

As they walk further into the temple, crystals embedded in the walls begin to glow with a soft yellow light.  Hux glances at them with some measure of alarm, but Kylo seems unconcerned, so he follows in silence.  Though the initial path widens and splits, the Knight shows no confusion about which way to follow.  He unerringly navigates the minor maze the temple has become, keeping them heading downwards as they continue.

The number of branches off from this path dwindle away to nothing deeper into the mountain.  There’s a thin breeze coming from somewhere ahead though, so either another path winds down this way, or there’s an alternate entrance to the temple.

After perhaps a half hour of walking, the hallway opens into a vast chamber.  A larger crystal much like those in the walls illuminates what Hux tentatively terms an altar.  A stone tablet rests on top.

“That’s it!” Kylo says eagerly.  He’s about to bound forwards in excitement when Hux snags his sleeve.

“What about that presence you warned me about earlier?”

“It still feels dormant.  I’ve got a lock on it though, I’ll sense if it does anything.”

Though there’s still something gnawing at the back of his mind, Hux allows Kylo to tug him along in his wake.  Which is about when everything goes pear-shaped.

Kylo’s head snaps up in alarm at the same time that Hux realizes along with the sound of the breeze, he’s also been hearing something a lot like _ breathing _ .  A beat later, a thunderous roar echoes through the chamber, magnified by the circular walls.

“The ancient Sith left a guard here!”  Kylo announces.

_ “Well thank you for that,” _ Hux thinks, scrambling to get into the clear for his rifle.  Unfortunately, Kylo chooses that moment to move into a fighting stance, taking a step into Hux’s path and igniting his lightsaber.  He can’t avoid the leg between his own and trips headlong, one hand out to break his fall.  Because the sudden enemy can’t be enough, the hand lands on the same stone tablet they’ve been sent to retrieve.

Just before his vision whites out, Hux can make out the head of a krayt dragon emerging from a massive tunnel.   _ “Kark it.” _

When his vision clears, the first thing that registers is the sound of the massive battle raging somewhere nearby.  The roar of the dragon, the peculiar  _ hiss-crackle _ of Kylo’s lightsaber…  Well, no.  If he’s truly honest, the first thing to register is the soft blackness he’s surrounded by.  It smells strongly of Hux himself, and so to his dazed mind it counts as ‘safe’.  The  _ next _ thing he takes in is the sound of the battle.  But it’s not just the sounds.  He can smell the dry, leathery hide of the dragon, the burnt ozone of the ‘saber, the musty, damp aroma of the temple itself.  Things he hadn’t been able to detect, or hadn’t consciously considered are now at the forefront of his attention.  And his body - it feels...odd.

Hux lifts his head, and the movement allows a glimpse of light into wherever he’s trapped.  Crawling forward, he emerges, blinking, into the cavern.  He’s still right next to the altar, but his perspective is strange.  He’ll have to consider it later, because at the moment he’s acutely aware that his...Kylo, is engaged in a fight with a very large, very angry krayt dragon.

Only when he goes to retrieve his rifle, it’s not a hand which tries to close over the strap.  Instead, it’s a black furry paw.

A yelp of surprise emerges from his throat, and that’s definitely not his voice either.  Hux looks down and back, and jumps probably close to three feet in the air from sheer shock.  Four furry paws, a long furry body the same coppery-red as his hair, and a white-tipped tail.  He’s become some kind of quadruped, a fox, if he doesn’t miss his guess.

He takes a few unsteady steps, unsure how to operate this new form now that he’s aware of it.  But his brain must check out then, lying on the far side of the altar, simply refusing to process this alteration.  The next thing he knows, Kylo is roaring right back at the dragon.  And then the dragon’s cry becomes one of pain as well as fury.  The entire cavern trembles under the reverberations of its death throes, followed by a loud  _ ‘crack’  _ as Kylo’s ‘saber fizzles.

The dramatic oaf must throw the hilt to the floor, the metallic  _ thud _ coming through clearly to Hux’s new ears.  “Did your sims not prepare you for this,  _ General? _ ” Kylo’s voice is venomous.  “Or are you too used to allowing others to…

“...Hux?” a new note of panic enters his tone.  The oddest thing is that Hux can tell his scent has changed as well.  “Hux, this isn’t funny.  I just fought a pfassking dragon.”

Heavy steps move closer to the altar.  Hux knows the minute Kylo spots his discarded pile of clothes, his fear scent becomes sharp enough to have Hux on his feet, hackles raised and tail fluffed.  He tries to reassure Kylo, to say, “I’m right here,” but all that comes out is a yelping bark.

Hoping Kylo doesn’t try to do something stupid, like attack him, Hux marshals his new limbs and makes his shaky way back to the front of the altar.  “Kylo!”  Again, a bark.

Fortunately, the Knight’s face is confused rather than threatened.  “Where did you come from?  I didn’t sense any other creatures here.”

[Kylo, it’s me,] Hux tries to force the thought into his head.

Kylo jumps, looking around frantically.  “Hux?  Where are you?  Oh no...are you a Force ghost?”

Why would that be his first thought?  [No, you imbecile.  It’s me, right here.  I’m the fox.]  Hux sits on his haunches, primly curling his tail around his paws.

“Hux?”  The Knight kneels down, peering at his new form in curiosity.  Finally, he chuckles.  “It must be you.  No one else glares at me like that.  But - but how?”

He sighs heavily, the exhalation moving his whole body.  [It seems the artefact Snoke sent you to retrieve had a more literal purpose than most.  I stumbled, and when my hand touched it…] he tries to gesture to his fox shape, but it comes out more like pawing at the air.  It does give him a chance to notice however, that his General’s rank stripes have transferred to his fur, white bands around his left foreleg.  Evidently the artefact considered his rank so intrinsic to who he is, they appear even though they are absent on his fatigues.

“Why did you touch it?” Kylo demands.  “You’re not Force sensitive, it could have done  _ anything _ to you.”

[Were you not listening?  I stumbled because _ you _ jammed  _ your leg  _ between mine, laser brain.  It’s not like I set out to mess with your crazy wizardry.]  Hux’s fur is standing on end again, back arched as he hisses at the idiot in front of him.  [Now quit blaming me for this, and change me back!]

“Hux...I - I don’t know  _ how _ .”

[What if I touch the tablet again?]  Hux eyes the distance to the top of the altar.  He knows foxes are capable jumpers, he’s fairly certain he could make it.

Kylo cries out in alarm before he can make the attempt.  “No, don’t!”  When Hux pauses, he continues, “Sith artefacts are very capricious.  It might change you back, but it could turn you into something much worse.”

Growling, Hux pads over to where Kylo is still crouching and prods him with a paw.  [Then you had best read it and figure out how to turn me back!  I’m still the General in command of the First Order’s forces, I don’t have _ time _ to be a fox.]

When he sees the apprehension in Kylo’s face, he knows the Knight is going to say something he doesn’t want to hear.  “I can’t read ancient Sith, Hux.  I’m sorry.  Can you be patient with me, just until we get back to the ship and I can speak with my Master?”

He looks so contrite and devastated that Hux’s ire softens.  He finds himself rubbing his head against Kylo’s knee comfortingly.  [I suppose.  Just don’t leave my clothing and rifle here.  I’d hate to be left with nothing to wear if I turn back as suddenly as I was altered.]

As Kylo tucks his discarded clothing into a bag, levitating the tablet into the centre and cushioning it with fabric, Hux trots over to inspect the krayt dragon.  It’s an impressive specimen.  He would judge it to be the full forty-five metres they’re known to grow to.  It’s marked with cauterized burns from Kylo’s saber, the final blow coming from a thrust through its skull.  As a human, Hux would find the stench of burnt blood and flesh to be repulsive, but the fox part of him regards it as a potential meal.  

Near the dragon, he also detects something that smells like ozone and Kylo.  It’s the ‘saber hilt.  When he nudges it gently with his nose, keen ears pick up the distinct sound of a rattle.

[Kylo?  What happened to your lightsaber?]

The Knight hefts the bag and sniper rifle over his shoulder before walking over to join Hux, eyeing his discarded ‘saber sadly.  “The crystal finally gave up under the strain, and cracked in half.  I’m not sure how I’m going to replace it.”

Privately, Hux is relieved that the menace of a sword is gone.  He was always expecting it to explode, and probably take Kylo and a contingent of ‘troopers with it.  The mention of replacing the kyber crystal though…  [I read about krayt dragons being hunted for their pearls.  Some Force-users were known to use them in place of crystals for their ‘sabers, weren’t they?]

He lights up and Hux yelps as he’s grabbed and spun around.  “Hux, you’re brilliant!”  His smile falters after a moment though.  “But how can I get it out without my ‘saber?”

[Really, Kylo, have you never used any other weapons before?  There’s a vibroblade tucked into the sheath in my boot.]  Hux grumbles at the indignity of being held in the air.

It doesn’t take long for Kylo to find the blade, nor to somehow sense the pearl within the dragon and extract it.  Hux trots to the far side of the cavern when Kylo slices open its abdomen, the scent of bile and viscera unpleasant to his heightened senses.  Pearl safely tucked into the same bag as everything else (and Kylo better not be getting any viscera on his clothing), the Knight joins Hux at the same tunnel they’d entered through.

[Let’s get out of here before anything more catastrophic happens.]

Kylo chuckles.  As he looks down at Hux, his brow furrows in concern.  “Are you going to be able to keep up?”

Unimpressed, Hux snarls at the Knight before trotting off down the tunnel.  At least this new form has  _ some _ benefits to it.  It’s extremely satisfying that his snarl has some real bite to it.

The return to where they had left Kylo’s shuttle passes more quickly than the outbound trip, now that they know the hazards.  And it’s much easier heading back  _ down _ the stairs.  Hux can’t wait to get back to the climate-controlled shuttle however.  Once they’re below the canopy, the cloying humidity of the jungle saturates his coat until he’s concerned about overheating.  Foxes aren’t meant for tropical climates.

Wincing at the embarrassing  _ yip _ of pleasure when he spots the shuttle, Hux bounds ahead and waits impatiently for Kylo to open the ramp.  It’s fortunate that the other man was the pilot, because he’s in no shape to operate the controls.  Instead, he curls around himself in the co-pilot’s seat, head pillowed on his tail.  He’s more than a little tired after learning how to navigate a new body, and keeping up with Kylo’s long strides.

_ “How is this my life?” _ is his last plaintive thought as he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Settling the matter of who’s quarters they’ll stay in turns out to be a simple matter, in the end.  When they stop by Kylo’s rooms, Hux sneezes violently.  [We’d best stay in my rooms, unless you want your ash pile to get sneezed in.]

Kylo mutters about it, but he’s quick to add another pile of clothing to what he’s already carrying.  They must look an odd sight, the heavily burdened Knight with a fox walking alongside.  None try to question the Knight, knowing his temper, until Lieutenant Bastian. 

“Sir!  Pardon me, but are you certain it’s proper to have that animal roaming free?  What would General Hux say?”  The Lieutenant hasn’t been aboard long, and is familiar neither with Kylo Ren, nor Hux’s disdain for those who use his name as leverage.

[Should I tell him?] Kylo asks silently.

After considering the matter, Hux concedes, [you may as well.  We don’t know how long I’m going to be in this form.  I can’t just vanish from my post indefinitely.]

Since he hadn’t replaced his helmet, Hux can tell he’s borrowing his look of icy disdain for the Lieutenant.  “Be careful what you say, Bastian.  This ‘animal’  _ is _ General Hux.”

Bastian (sensibly) cowers before the Knight, but still looks back between him and Hux dubiously.  “You can’t be serious, sir.”

If he were human, Hux would be snickering as Kylo adopts his best ‘you mere mortals know nothing of the Force’ tone to respond.  “I would never joke such a serious matter.  General Hux was assisting me in the delicate retrieval of a Sith artefact, an item of unimaginable power.  Such artefacts are known to be capricious, we are fortunate that nothing worse happened to the General.”

The Lieutenant pales rapidly when it sinks in.  Hux catches his eyes as they dart from his distinct eye colour to the General’s stripes rendered in fur.  He’s actually never seen someone blanch so quickly before, Bastian turning several shades of green he’s so pale.

Snapping to attention, the poor man salutes, Kylo and Hux well able to see that he’s shaking.  Kylo brushes past without a word, a whirl of black robes disappearing down the hallway, Hux at his heels.  The fox looks back just in time to catch Bastian’s collapse against the wall.

He’s left behind and forgotten as they reach Hux’s chambers.  Hux bounds through the sitting room and onto his bed with a sigh, curling himself into a ball at the foot of his nicer-than-regs bed.  Since his change, he’s felt lethargy dragging at him.  Perhaps the transformation had drawn heavily on his own energy.  As something occurs to him, Hux sits bolt upright on the bed, an alarmed yelp escaping.

Kylo tumbles through the doorway.  “Hux?  Did something happen?”

[Ren, where’s the rest of me?]

A stunned expression takes over Kylo’s face.  “What do you mean?  You’re right there.  And your clothing is on a chair in the anteroom.”

Hux huffs a growl, trying to remind himself that Kylo’s education outside of the Force is lacking.  [It’s a basic tenet of physics that matter cannot be created or destroyed.  Where is the rest of my matter?]  He yelps again when Kylo picks him up.  [ _ What _ are you _ doing? _ ]

“You’re much lighter than you used to be.”

[Thanks for pointing out the obvious.]

“I thought you might have been compressed,” Kylo shrugs, “smaller size but same weight.”

He has to concede that Kylo has a point.  [Fair.  It’s too bad your theory wasn’t correct.  Now I’m still left wondering where the rest of my matter has gone.  I’d think that I’d been transferred into a different body entirely, except that this new body has an excellent nose.  I would have known.]

Kylo shrugs again.  “You were transformed by the Force, your excess matter would have been absorbed by it.”

Hux stares at him in horror.  [You mean...you might have absorbed some of me?  If my - me was just floating around in the Force?  Am I ever going to be able to be a man again?]

“That’s not how the Force works, Hux.”

[Then how the  _ frack _ does it work, Ren?  You seem to enjoy making mysterious, unverifiable pronouncements and claiming wild and improbable things about your skills.  I have yet to see any sort of consistency in your mystical powers.  And now just  _ touching _ something has turned me into a quadruped!  So forgive me for having some doubts.]

The heavy form of Kylo slumping on to the bed has Hux bouncing slightly.  He hisses irritably until a large hand settles on his head and rubs gently at the base of his ears.  Against his will, he finds himself relaxing.  It’s pretty much the best thing he’s felt - ever.  A strange rumbling starts in his chest without his conscious choice.  His small body melts into the bed.  Though he wants to remain awake, sleep steals over him under Kylo’s soft touch.

* * *

Kylo smiles down at the slumbering form of Hux.  As problematic as the transformation is, a fox is the perfect shape for him.  With the General curled peacefully into the sheets, soft purrs from his long nose, he feels safe standing and moving back to the outer room.  He wants another look at that tablet.

Still safely nestled in the fabric of Hux’s uniform, the tablet looks ominous to Kylo’s eyes.  He’s careful when he removes it.  The Force is the only thing he’s willing to touch it with after what it’s done to Hux.  With a soft thud, he settles it onto a clear space on Hux’s massive desk.  He also retrieves his datapad, loaded with ancient Sith texts and translations from Snoke.  Seating himself in Hux’s chair, he settles in for a long night of painstaking research.  Before Hux had panicked him, he’d sent a request for a meeting with his Master, but Snoke has yet to reply.

An hour into the translation and Kylo is rubbing his eyes, a headache building at the base of his skull.  He’s just not built for this kind of work.  All he has is a piece of flimsi covered in scribbles.  His best guess for what symbols on the tablet match up with what word from the translation is just that, a guess.  Gibberish.

“What in the name of the Dark is any of this supposed to mean?”  Kylo tugs at his hair in frustration.  “Something about strength in the Force?  Hux doesn’t even  _ have _ the Force.”

If it were for anything else, Kylo would give up.  Just leave the work for his Knights, or wait for Snoke’s guidance.  With Hux trapped...he  _ has _ to figure this out.  Eyes burning, he turns back to the text.

The direct route isn’t working.  Kylo closes his eyes and allows his awareness to shift to the flow of the Force.  There’s a heavy puddle of darkness around the tablet.  He opens his eyes and tries to let the Force guide him to the correct translation.  Hours pass in open meditation.  Kylo doesn’t know how long it’s going to take, but Hux is worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sauntering on to the bridge the next morning, Hux finds it well worth arriving late due to his difficulty rousing Kylo.  The delay means that all eyes are on him.  Lieutenant Bastain has obviously spread the news of Hux’s...alteration, but just as obviously, much of the crew had not believed him.  They could hardly argue with the evidence before their eyes, however.

[How many of them think you’re playing a prank?] he asks Kylo.  If he were human, his expression would be called a smirk.

Kylo openly grins down at him, sending a wave of whispers around the bridge.  And Hux discovers an unexpected benefit of his form.

“Is Ren actually smiling?”

“...can’t be the General, he’s…”

“...filthy creature.  Should be air…”

“...coup.”

His pointed ears swivel as they catch every word of gossip between his officers.  [Ren, take care of Petty Officer Sneel, would you?]

One hand shoots out, clawed, and the acrid scent of fear perfumes the air as Kylo Force drags said Petty Officer across the bridge.  “The General does not appreciate being referred to as a ‘filthy animal’, Sneel.  If anyone is going to see the inside of an airlock, it’s you.”

Hux sneezes as panic mixes with the fear, Sneel suspended a foot above the floor by only Ren’s power.  These new senses are going to take some adjustment.

“Please, Lord Ren,” Sneel whines, “I meant no offense to you.  Your pet is very cute.”

Sneering, Kylo shakes the man like one would a misbehaving dog.  “Are you truly that foolish?  The General is _not_ my _pet_ , he was transformed through an unfortunate accident.  As my carelessness was responsible, I will be assisting him in performing his duties until he can be returned to his natural state.”  

Sneel still gapes at him, uncomprehending.  Hux is already devising a plan to review all the promotions which had happened in the wake of Starkiller.  Standards must be more flexible for a time, but that doesn’t excuse a cretin like Sneel slipping through.  [Just get rid of him, Kylo.  We both have more important things to take care of, as much as I would enjoy seeing you take him apart.]

[He thought you were my _pet!_ ]  Kylo’s outrage carries clearly through his mental voice, Hux warmed by the concern.

[Please, Ren,] Hux scoffs, [we both know that you’re _my_ pet, not the other way around.]

A flash of pleasure at the teasing, and Ren turns to the door.  [Fine.]  He carelessly tosses Sneel to polish the floor as he skids off the bridge.  “Dispose of him,” he orders the ‘troopers on guard.  “He’s not bright enough to bother reconditioning.”

“Sir!”  Both ‘troopers snap to attention, saluting Hux as well as Ren.

“I’m sorry!” Sneel wails as they drag him away.  Without him present, the bridge resumes its normal brisk pace.  Hux listens carefully to a report from the bemused Lieutenant Mitaka, which boils down to nothing happening while he was on-planet.  At the same time, he’s splitting his attention to a private conversation with Ren.

[Did you hear what was said about a coup?  That one was covered by a few other conversations, I couldn’t catch more than the one word.]

[Nothing to worry about, General.  Unamo was concerned that our story was a ploy for me to cover a coup.  Since we know that’s not the case, I simply need to defuse her suspicions.]

[One less thing to worry about then,] Hux sighs in relief.  [Please, commend Unamo on her loyalty.  I appreciate the forethought her concern shows.]

Hux soon tires of sitting on the floor and craning his head back to look his subordinates in the face.  Calculating, he leaps onto a console and then bounds onto Ren’s shoulders, draping himself around his neck.

“What..?”

[I was tired of looking up at them.  This is much more imposing,] Hux grins.  [You can be my chauffeur.]

After a short time, Kylo’s hand comes up to scratch at Hux’s ears.  It’s an absent motion.  Hux nips at his fingers in rebuke.

[Not in public!]

[Why not?]  Kylo’s hurt bleeds through.

[Kylo, we’re on duty.  I cannot afford to lose a single shred of authority over my crew, not with the Supreme Leader watching for me to make another error.  It’s bad enough I can’t even speak with them directly.  Please.]

Hux can feel his apology.  [I should have considered that, General.]

[It’s alright.  Just remember the same rules of privacy apply, even in this new form.]  He stretches himself a bit, shifting to adjust his position.  [I suppose I shouldn’t be draping myself over you like this either.]

[I like it,] Kylo admits, a little shy.  [You’re warm and soft.]

About to reply, Hux is distracted by the return of the ‘troopers sent to dispose of Sneel.  

“General, sir!  The former Petty Officer has been removed from duty.”

“Thank you, ‘troopers,” Kylo responds.  “As you were.”

The day settles into a routine.  At least until Hux realizes with horror that there’s a number of reports that require his thumbprint as a digital signature, and others that need his input.  How the frack is he supposed to work on a datapad without thumbs?  Since he doesn’t particularly want to have to figure this out in front of his crew…

[Kylo, can you demand a private meeting with me in your usual vague, forceful way?  And bring that stack of datapads Mitaka’s been depositing on the console.]

Ren must sense some of his intent, because he doesn’t protest.  Instead, he straightens, speaking in his most ‘imperious Force user’ tone.  “The General and I must hold a private consultation.  We are not to be disturbed except in the case of an emergency.”  Without waiting for a response, he sweeps off the bridge to the small office Hux keeps nearby.

As the door slides shut behind them, Hux bounds off Ren’s shoulders, landing neatly on the desk.  [Thank you, Kylo,] he sighs.  It’s still a little hard to believe how cooperative the Knight can be, when he chooses to.  Hux has to wonder if he feels responsible in some way for what’s happened.

“I do,” Kylo answers his unspoken question.

[I know I blamed you at first, but it’s really not,] Hux concedes.  [It was just a foolish accident that had me touch the tablet.  If anything, the Supreme Leader should have given us more warning.]  He settles himself near the centre of the desk.  [Can you set one of those datapads in front of me?  I need to figure out how to operate it, if I’m to get everything done.]

“Ah.”  Kylo sets down the stack, pulling the one off the top to set before Hux.  “I had wondered about your spike of anxiety.”

It takes a bit of trial and error, though Hux soon discovers that he can use a claw in place of a stylus.  Typing will take longer, but at least it can be done.

While Hux had been determining this, Kylo had taken a seat in one of the chairs placed before the desk, fiddling away with another datapad.  Content that he was keeping himself busy, Hux had mostly ignored him, ears flicking in his direction when Kylo let out the occasional hum.  His attention is drawn back when Ren mutters a triumphant ‘yes’.

[Kylo?]

The datapad is slammed down in front of him with a flourish.  “I had some recent experience with the systems on Starkiller.  Considering…”

He’s interrupted when Hux blurts out, [so that _was_ you!  I only ever saw you at a distance, and it was hard to tell with that stupid wig and ridiculous glasses.]  Hux wants to laugh at Kylo’s blush, but it comes out as a weird screechy cackle that has Kylo chuckling at _him_.  [Why were you pretending to be a technician at all?]

“It was my Master’s idea.  He wanted me to get a better idea of what the lower-ranked people on base were like.  Said I should get some real talk with real folks.”

Hux falls over he’s laughing so hard at the idea of Snoke actually saying those words in that order.  [I’m sorry, Ren,] he apologizes, seeing his crestfallen face.  [It’s just hard to picture the Supreme Leader saying something like that.  What were you able to do with the datapad?]

Ren strokes down his back in wordless forgiveness, Hux arching into the touch now they’re in private.  “I was thinking of your problem with authorizing reports without your fingerprints.  I used to know a wookiee, and he didn’t have fingerprints, so he used a nose print instead.  Studies have shown they’re just as unique.”

Horrified, Hux looks at Ren’s sincere face, then down at the datapad.  [You want me to put my _nose_ on the pad?  But - it’s so _dirty_.  I don’t want to get nose prints and mucus all over it.]

Kylo stares him down for long moments.  He’s grateful that Kylo had thought to change things for him, but did it have to be _that_?  Hux is just about to touch his nose to the datapad for the initializing imprint when Kylo grins.

“It was a joke, Hux.  Just stick your paw print here for initial recognition.”

Relieved, Hux follows his instructions.  There’s a soft beep when he presses his paw to the circle on screen, and then he nudges it back to Kylo.  He knows a decent amount about programming, but for today, he’s just going to leave it for the one with fingers.

Jade eyes study Kylo closely as he taps away on the datapad.  He looks worn, more than one night short on sleep should have made him.  By the time he presents Hux with the datapad once more, Hux has made up his mind.  [Would you mind picking up this stack of datapads again?  I’m getting hungry, and I’d rather continue to work in my quarters.  Colonel Artan can take care of the bridge.]

“Of course.”  Kylo fumbles out his comm, unused to giving orders despite his position as co-commander.  A quick notice to the colonel, and they’re on their way to Hux’s rooms.

Once again, Hux is trotting alongside Kylo.  The longer he spends in this form, the more he notices just how acute the senses are.  He’s not certain whether it’s due to acclimatizing to all the new information being processed, or if he’s actually becoming more fox-like over time.  Though he sincerely hopes it’s the first.  Bad enough that his shiny new instincts are telling him to mark his territory by lifting a leg.  He would hate for this transformation to have a time-limit before he’s just a fox, and no longer Hux.

“I won’t let that happen,” Kylo promises quietly.

Hux doesn’t respond.  It’s a promise he knows Kylo can’t make, not for sure.

Unspeaking, they continue, the only noise from Kylo’s boots and Hux’s claws clicking on the polished durasteel floors.  At least until Hux hears a rapidly approaching high-pitched _whirr_ .  And his new senses track movement close to the ground.  Fast movement.   _Interesting_ movement.  Before he’s aware of acting, he’s pouncing, sailing several meters to land on a mouse droid.

“Hux, what?” Kylo asks as he’s midair.  The Knight has dropped the datapads to land with a clatter on the floor, useless ‘saber hilt in one hand.

The droid skitters under his feet, leaving Hux with an awkward balancing act before he simply jumps off.  Wasting no time, the droid takes off in the opposite direction as fast as its wheels will take it.  Hux pushes down the part of him that wants to give chase.

Ears plastered flat to his skull in embarrassment, he turns back to face Kylo who’s still in a defensive stance.  “Apparently this form comes with more than just good senses.”

Confusion clears from Kylo’s face to make way for amusement.  He chuckles as he holds his hands out, datapads floating up from the floor to land in a neat stack in his arms.  “I never thought I’d see you abandon dignity to pounce on a droid.  That was an impressive leap.”

[Shut up,] Hux grumbles, turning to stalk back to his quarters, his tail waving in the air like a banner.  [I’d like to see _you_ control these instincts.  At least _I’m_ not smashing up valuable equipment.]

Once in his rooms, Hux eyes the desk before considering Kylo’s evident exhaustion.  He pads into the bedroom and hops up, Kylo trailing behind him.

[Take off your boots first,] he yelps in alarm as a heavy form thumps down on the bed.

Kylo laughs, bending over to do ask he asks.  “Are you really going to work on your bed, General?  I would have thought that to be against regulations.”

Grumbling quietly, Hux cautiously takes a datapad from the stack with his mouth.  [It’s not like I get any particular benefit from working at a desk in this form.  And the fox part of me is demanding I sit somewhere soft and warm.] _“Not to mention I’m hoping you’ll sleep,”_ is a thought he keeps to himself.

A few minutes later the door chimes to announce the delivery of their dinner.  Hux rolls with the bed as Kylo stands, returning moments later with steel trays full of the standard rations.  One is set down in front of Hux, who looks up in confusion when Kylo doesn’t sit with his own.  Instead, Ren goes into the ‘fresher, emerging with a bowl of fresh water.

“Did you need me to cut your food for you?”

The matter of fact way he asks bypasses Hux’s instinctive shame that question even needs asking, like he’s a child who can’t manage his own meals.  He actually considers it before shaking his head.  Staring down at the tray, he’s struggling to remember that he had been ravenous a few minutes ago.

The first few meals, Hux had been heavily distracted.  First by the peculiarity of his transformation, then by the need to seem in control on the bridge.  Now that he has attention to spare, his nose is telling him just how unappetizing the rations truly are.  The compressed meat product barely smells edible, not like meat at all, and the vegetables reek of the metal containers they’re decanted from.

Lowering his head to the tray, he delicately laps up a portion of the vegetables and then struggles to force himself to swallow.  There’s barely any flavour besides salt and preservatives.  [Has the food always been this vile, or did we just get lucky tonight?]

Ren chuckles, scratching down his spine.  Hux can’t help the pleased whine that bubbles up in his throat, whiskers arching into the fox equivalent of a smile.  “I always assumed that part of First Order conditioning was killing off your tastebuds,” Kylo confirms.  “I keep a stash of hot sauce in my quarters just to give it _some_ kind of flavour, but I don’t think that would help you.”

Hux shudders at the thought of hot sauce on his newly sensitive palate, turning to the bowl of water instead.  [When I’m back to myself, I’ll speak to our suppliers about better rations.]

“You mean they aren’t this bad on _purpose?_ ” Kylo turns to him in faked shock.  “I hadn’t thought it possible to ruin food this much without trying.”

Smacking him with a paw, Hux continues trying to choke down his meal.  [I suppose we should have reconsidered using Stormtroopers as cooks.  It’s just so _efficient_.]  He sighs, mourning his lovely efficiency.  Perhaps he can make it a sub-specialty in training…?  Thoughts of how to implement that program are enough to distract him from the flavour (or lack thereof).

“Wait, really?  Stormtroopers are the cooks?”

[Who did you think did the cooking?]

“Droids?  People you hire to do the cooking?”

[That would be a terrible waste of resources, Kylo.  Why would we waste space and money on droids or independent workers when we already have ‘troopers?  There’s really not much call for fighting, and only so many hours can be spent in training or patrol.]

“I - _suppose_ that makes sense,” Kylo says slowly.  Sliding aside his finished tray, he stretches his long body across the sheets, head at the foot of the bed next to Hux.  About to complain about feet on his pillows, Hux eyes the shadows darkening Kylo’s pale skin and holds back the sharp comment.

As Hux works, he subtly inches his way closer to where Kylo has slumped into the soft bedding.  The Knight’s warmth draws him in, and hopefully his own fur will help soothe Kylo to sleep.  It must work, because within the hour, he’s curled up around Hux.  It’s a new comfort, as Hux works late into the night.

* * *

All of Hux’s fur stands on end when they receive the summons from Snoke shortly after lunch.  He’s never had this reaction to the Leader before, but his new instincts are speaking differently.  Hopefully he can keep it from the Leader.

Jumping off Kylo’s shoulders when they reach the audience chamber, Hux walks with forced calm by his side.  It feels strange taking up his normal position before the throne when he’s so much smaller.  They only have to wait in the chilling silence for a moment before Snoke’s hologram flickers into sight.  With his tail puffed to twice its size, Hux can only sit on his haunches and hope his body hides it.

“I am pleased you were able to retrieve the tablet, my apprentice,” Snoke rasps.  “General...I had heard of your unfortunate _accident_.  Are you still able to complete your duties?”

Hux’s ears go flat with the threat in Snoke’s tone.  [Of course, Supreme Leader,] he projects, hoping it will work through the hologram.  [The transformation presents some challenges, but with Ren’s help I have been able to find solutions.]

“I see.”  Snoke eyes them both, sitting back and steepling his fingers in contemplation.  “And do you think you can manage without using my apprentice as a crutch?”

There’s no good answer to that question, but Hux knows the one he has to give.  [Yes, Supreme Leader.]

Kylo goes to protest, but Hux silences him with a quick, [Don’t.]  It won’t help, and might make things worse.

“Excellent.  In that case, Ren, I require you to travel to Dagobah.  There’s a cave strong in the Dark Side there that I believe it is time you saw, and Yoda may have left some interesting artefacts behind.”

“Of course, Master.”

[Excuse me for speaking out of turn, Supreme Leader, but are there any threats on Dagobah?  I only ask because Ren’s lightsaber was broken on the last mission.]

“How did this happen?” Snoke thunders.

Under his anger, both Kylo and Hux bow their heads.  Hux can’t quite regret speaking however, not when he knows Ren would refuse to use a blaster.

“The ancient Sith left a krayt dragon behind to guard their artefact, Master.  It was while I was fighting it that the crystal in my ‘saber fractured for good, though on the General’s suggestion I was able to retrieve its pearl to use as a new focus.”

Snoke seems placated by this information.  “It was a good thought, General.  Why have you not constructed a replacement yet, if you have the most difficult component?”

Eyes flickering to Hux, “Due to the General’s condition, I have been focusing my efforts on translating the tablet.  Had I known I was to be sent on another mission, I would have made the ‘saber my priority.”

“Very well.  When you return from Dagobah, I will guide you in the translation.  In the meantime, you are to leave as soon as you construct a new weapon.”

“Yes, Master.”

“General, do you have anything further to report?”

Hux snaps to attention once more.  [I am pleased to report further unrest among former Republican planets in the wake of the destruction of Hosnian Prime.  A faction on Mandalore has reached out to the Order, recognizing the structure we can offer.  I am in the process of working with them to devise a strategy to pacify the planet.  From there, we will be able to expand our reach into the Inner Rim.]

“I trust you will have a strategy devised by the time Ren returns from his mission?”

[Of course, Supreme Leader.]

Without any further discussion, Snoke’s hologram flickers out and leaves them alone in the cavernous room.  Kylo is quick to turn to Hux, who reads the apology already on his face.

He sighs.  [It’s not your fault, Kylo.  We must obey the Supreme Leader.]  There's nothing else to be done.

Kylo nods in reluctant agreement.  “At least we seem to be working our way back into favour.”


	3. Chapter 3

Hux tries to get work done as Kylo begins assembling the components for his new lightsaber, but he’s drawn to watch the Knight almost in spite of himself.  When he finds himself pulled yet again to look away from his datapad, Hux huffs in resignation and bounds off the bed.  He’s careful not to disturb the parts lying on the desk as he leaps up.

“Interested?” Kylo asks.

[I’m an engineer who focused on weapons development, of course,] Hux excuses his curiosity.  Surveying the components assembled, he compares them to his memories of Kylo’s old ‘saber.  [How old were you when you built the last one?]

The tightening of Kylo’s features initially makes him suspect he won’t be told; but Kylo looks Hux over and his face softens.  “I was sixteen.  It wasn’t long after I rejected my old Master and went to Snoke for training.  He told me my old ‘saber wasn’t fitting of a Knight of Ren, and commanded me to make a new one.”

[That explains it.]

Kylo glances up curiously, but bends to examine a delicate component rather than ask.  His elbow nudges the duratanium casing for the ‘saber and sets it rolling.

Ears pricking in interest, Hux eyes the cylinder as it rocks gently on the table.  One paw darts out to prod carefully.  The casing rocks a little harder.  He prods again.  A little harder.  The final prod has it rolling right off the edge of the desk, and Hux is lost.  He pounces on the casing as it clatters across the floor.

“Hux, what?”

It seems Kylo has finally noticed his General’s play.  Hux pays him no mind.  It’s far more interesting to bat the cylinder across the floor.  

“Hux, I need that!” Kylo complains.

A bounding leap has Hux on top of the casing once more, and he carefully picks it up in his jaws as if to bring it to Kylo.  He even takes a few steps in that direction before flicking his head, sending it flying once more.  The casing rebounds off the closet door with a loud metallic ‘clang’.  Hux’s nails skitter across the durasteel floor, struggling for traction on the polished surface.  His first run at the cylinder has him skidding past, only just managing to reverse his momentum before he slams into the closet door himself.  

The fox General chases the tube all around his quarters, even as Kylo whines at him.  It’s been a long time since he last permitted himself to enjoy something so frivolous.  Kylo must be more entertained than his complaints would suggest, because he’s soon chuckling at Hux.  He even uses the Force to keep the tube just out of Hux’s reach a few times.

At last, Hux wears himself out.  This time when he picks up the casing, he returns it to its place on the desk, flopping onto his belly and panting.

“I suppose I should thank you for this,” Kylo tries to sound sour, but Hux can see the mischief dancing in his eyes.  Putting even more lie to his tone, Kylo runs his nails along Hux’s spine.  The scratches have Hux’s eyes closing in contentment.  He only just manages to contain a high whine of pleasure.

Rather than acknowledge his own rather uncharacteristic behaviour, Hux eyes the circuit Kylo is working on.  [What are you doing with that?  No wonder your last ‘saber always seemed like it was on the verge of explosion.  You’ve used too much solder for one, and chosen the most inefficient path to route the energy.  If you keep it like this, your weapon will be in danger of overloading the circuits and shorting out if you use it for too long.]

Kylo’s mouth flaps helplessly for a moment before his eyes harden.  “What do you know about the Force?” he snarls.  “This is a sacred weapon, reserved for those with power far beyond  _ yours. _ ”

Hux has heard this rhetoric before.  [I may not know anything about the Force, but I know weapons.]  He nudges his furry head under Kylo’s hand, knowing his temporary form is good at calming the temperamental Force user.  [Kylo, I hadn’t intended to insult you; I really  _ do _ know what I’m doing.  And I want you to have a stable weapon that won’t put you in danger.]

Rough fingers dig into Hux’s fur a little too hard.  He tries to bear it, knowing it’s an unconscious expression of Kylo’s frustration.  But a twist of the hand in his ruff pulls a yelp from his throat.

“What did I do?  I’m sorry!”  Kylo manages to both frantically check him for injury and yet scarcely touch him at the same time.  

[It’s alright.  Now, will you let me help with your ‘saber?] Hux deflects.

Though Hux had thought it would be simple to persuade Kylo after his minor injury, it seems that’s not the case.  One of Kylo’s large hands covers the unfinished circuitry protectively, the other fidgeting nervously with the smoky pearl meant as a focus.  “I’m not certain.  I - there may be prohibitions against letting you help.” 

The flinch tells Hux more than his words.  He’s afraid Snoke will object.  Still, the potential consequences are worth it, in Hux’s mind at least.  Kylo should have a weapon that’s only a threat to his enemies.

[Has anyone told you it’s forbidden to receive advice about the engineering side of this?]

“No, but…”

[I’m not actually going to be able to  _ help _ ,] Hux points out, waving a paw for emphasis, [just advise you.  It’s the focus that requires the use of the Force, correct?  My contribution will merely be for the proper construction of a circuit.  Consider me an interactive textbook,] he jokes.

The tension eases out of Kylo’s shoulders as he considers that.  When his hand moves to scratch Hux behind the ears once more, Hux knows he’s won.

“So how do I fix this?”

His head cocks as Hux studies the mess Kylo has made of the circuit.  [I think in this case, it will take less time to simply begin again.]  

“You mean I have to draw a new circuit board?” Kylo pouts.  He makes a half-hearted effort to brush some of the excess solder off the transparisteel epoxy substrate.

Rather than give the answer Kylo already knows is coming, Hux builds a mental image of what the board should look like.  Kylo closes his eyes for a moment to take it in before picking up the laser pen that will deposit the copper onto the substrate.  Free-handing a circuit board requires attention to detail and steady hands, but Kylo’s training has left him with both.

For all his initial resistance to allowing Ren even the smallest window into his mind, Hux has come to find his presence remarkably unobtrusive.  As battle-scarred hands steadily guide the laser pen around the substrate, Hux can feel Kylo checking the work against the mental map Hux has laid for him.  But his presence goes no farther.  Copper paths laid down in a fine grid, Kylo switches to a drill, then the soldering iron.  And now the connection flows both ways.  Knowing without knowing, Hux guides Kylo in connecting the energy modulation circuit he’s just constructed to the activation switch, blade power adjust, cycling field energizers, and down to the power cell.  With his part finished, Hux is content to watch Kylo assemble the rest of the ‘saber: partially with his eyes, and partially through their Force connection.  The pieces ‘snik’ together in a smooth ballet, guided by the Force that holds them floating in mid-air until they’re assembled and the duratanium casing slides into place over it all.

Kylo’s hand closes over the hilt of his new ‘saber as he allows it to drop from its hover.  Though he makes a few passes as if swinging a blade, his thumb remains far from the activation trigger.

[Well?  Are you going to show me what it looks like?] Hux asks at last.  He’s loathe to allow Kylo to fall into the frozen malaise that sometimes takes the place of his rage.

With Hux’s question, Kylo starts as if awakening.  “It’s odd.”

Another long pause has Hux’s hackles raising at a peculiar shiver in the air.  Unsure whether to speak or allow Kylo his time, his chance to make a decision is preempted by Kylo’s voice.

“I’ve had two ‘sabers before that I could call my own.  The first was perfectly balanced, the second as unstable as I’m sure you think that _ I  _ am.  But this is the only blade that’s truly felt like  _ mine _ .”  Kylo shifts uncomfortably, “I’m not sure what that means.”

A number of possibilities immediately spring to Hux’s mind, but he does his best to dismiss them.  [Maybe all it means is that you’re finally settled in yourself, Kylo.  I know you never felt like you belonged with your first teacher.  Despite your decision to leave, you’ve said that you were conflicted.  Couldn’t that be reflected in the construction of your ‘saber?]  It’s Hux’s turn to pause, allowing Kylo to consider that.

[Or maybe this is the first time you’ve built a ‘saber that wasn’t shit.]

Kylo’s laughter breaks the tension that had fallen.  With a flourish, he ignites the weapon in his hand.

[It’s beautiful…] is the first thing Hux can say.

And it is.  The blade is a pearlescent charcoal grey, something that seems oddly fitting for Kylo.  A faint hum is all the sound it makes, and Hux’s newly sensitive nose detects far less scorched ozone than the previous spitting, sparking blade of plasma had produced.  When he moves, Kylo’s katas take on a new elegance.  Now he’s no longer hindered by the ever present violence inherent in his old ‘saber.  It no longer seems as though he’s fighting his weapon as much as his opponent.

As Kylo comes to a halt, Hux bares his teeth in a foxy grin.  [I believe this is a good omen.  May your missions be as effective as your new ‘saber.]

The Knight salutes him for the first time Hux can recall.  “I will bring you victory, General.”  But of course he has to spoil the gravity of the moment by scratching Hux under the chin.

* * *

The buoyant mood assisting with the construction of Kylo’s ‘saber remained with Hux a full two days after his departure.

Though it’s taxing to type all of his instructions, Mitaka proves to be a more than competent aide.  While Hux initially begins by writing everything in full, he soon discovers that shorthand is sufficient.  He rarely has to correct Mitaka’s interpretation of his meaning.  As a result, they only need to spend two days closeted in his office plotting how to bring Mandalore into the First Order.

It’s when he opens the discussion of strategy to his top officers that Hux’s mood takes a downturn.  

“The Supreme Leader has commanded that we prepare a plan to bring Mandalore under our protection by the time Master Ren returns from his current mission,” Mitaka explains.  “The faction who reached out have provided us with the locations of key military and civil locations.  If you look at the map here,” Mitaka pulls up the holomap display in the centre of the table, “you can see there are a number of these all around the planet.  While the warriors who reached out to us are prepared to aid in the pacification, they do not have the numbers to reach each location.  

“The General has, of course, already devised a strategy for integrating our forces with theirs.  But he would like to hear your suggestions for doing so.”

Captain Phasma is the first to stand for a better look at the map.  Hux is forced to squint his eyes against the glare of the holomap reflecting off her chrome armour.  Helmet off, she meets his gaze where he sits on the head of the table, Mitaka occupying the chair behind.  “Is this primarily to be a ground assault?”

She continues when he nods in agreement.  “Of course, you always prefer to leave the infrastructure intact when occupying.  In that case,” she pauses, pulling up a more detailed picture of several installations, “I have a few specialist troops I can split up to help get into these bunkers.  Weapons Development has provided us with a new detonation cord that can burn through durasteel doors like this.  They were apparently inspired by Master Ren’s lightsaber.”

There’s a few chuckles around the room at her dry statement.  Hux himself snorts.  He’s seen the tests of the cord; it’s exactly what he had thought Phasma would suggest.  It’s pleasing how well she knows his methods.

“Is the intent to eliminate the civil administration and install our own?” Colonel Artan asks.  She’s studying the locations of the government centres.  “There are quite a number of locations to staff: I would propose sending some of our more diplomatic officers along on those raids.  If we can persuade them to surrender, it should provoke less long-term resentment of our occupation.”

Lt. Colonel Raditch stands and slams his hands on the table.  “We shouldn’t be concerned about ‘long-term resentment’.  We have brought the Republic to its knees!  If anyone resists joining the Order, they should be eliminated as the weak-minded fools they are.”

“The destruction of the Republic is exactly why we should be  _ encouraging _ people to join us,” Colonel Artan counters.  “Have we learned nothing from the legacy of the Empire?  Using nothing but intimidation and the threat of death is what feeds the Resistance.  Elimination should be the last recourse.  Particularly when there’s a faction already reaching out.”

“Now is the time for a show of force,” Lt. Colonel Haesha cuts in.  “Yes, a number of planets swore to us after  _ Starkiller _ .  They were probably afraid that we were holding the capability to destroy more planets in reserve.  But the intelligence reports from my division say that systems are wavering in their support for us.”

Phasma’s head tilts in question.  “But would a show of force really gain us that support?  Some of my ‘troopers have been sent to assist various populations that are part of the Order.  They always report a better reception when they’re sent as aid rather than to suppress dissension.  And it’s not just dissenters who don’t react well to their presence.”

“And what does the fox say?” Raditch asks.

Up to that point, Hux had been listening to the discussion with interest.  Raditch’s blatant disrespect has him on his feet, hackles raised.  Claws scrabbling for traction on the polished table, Hux charges across the table and fastens his teeth into the forearm that Haesha raises to protect his face.

“Ahhh, what in the stars?  You filthy fleabag, let go of me!” He demands.

Hux sees the Lt. Colonel’s other arm raising as if to strike him.  Before he can react, a chrome figure steps into place behind the man, blaster unerringly pointed at his head.

“I would suggest you think again about striking the General,” Phasma’s voice is icy calm.  “Unless you’d like to spend time in the brig, before he decides what to do with you.”

“I-of course,” Raditch stutters.  “I had reacted on instinct, I apologize, General.”

Releasing the man, Hux makes sure to catch his eye while he licks the blood from his muzzle.  Sauntering back to the head of the table, his keen ears pick up a mutter.

_ “I can’t believe we’re all entertaining this farce.  How can that vile creature possibly be the General?” _

Certain he was the only one to hear, Hux makes a note to keep an eye on the Lt. Colonel.

-Cntnu- Hux types out when he returns to his spot.  -Dsms Rad to med if need-

“Before we resume, General Hux has indicated you may be dismissed to medical, Colonel,” Mitaka says, but the note of disapproval from the loyal lieutenant can be clearly heard.  He’s waved off with an embarrassed snarl, the Lt. Colonel keeping one hand wrapped tight around the injury.

“Very well.  Assuming we choose not to eliminate the civil administration outright, what would be the best approach?  There must not be an opportunity for an alarm to be raised before the transition in leadership is complete.”

Haesha, apparently accepting that outright destruction is off the table, is the first to make a suggestion.  “Those seem like the best locations to have our Mandalorian sympathizers with us.  Once we have a contingent of ‘troopers covering each egress from the buildings, our diplomatic officers and sympathizers can quietly enter.  With a ‘trooper escort to assist, those inside can be gathered into one place.  And then they make their choice.”

The edged grin Haesha wears gives away what choice that would be.  And the preferred option, in the Lt. Colonel’s mind.  But in most other aspects, the strategy lines up well with what Hux himself has planned.

When the meeting concludes, it’s late in the cycle.  Late enough that Hux heads back to his quarters, ‘trooper escort at his heels.  At first the escort had seemed a humiliating necessity.  Without Kylo, without opposable thumbs or his former stature, Hux lacks the means to even open his own door.  But the ‘troopers had accepted his new form without question, treating him with the same respect they always had.  Both they and their Captain have proven an unexpected comfort in an awkward situation.

* * *

A week later, Hux is supervising operations on the bridge when the comm officer on duty catches his attention with the sudden acrid stench of fear.  He turns to them and sees they’ve blanched, a hand over their ear as they nod frantically, despite the fact that the person on the other line has no way to see.  Tail puffed out as if he’s standing too close to an unshielded ion drive, Hux bites back a snarl.  He has a feeling he knows who they’re speaking to.

“General, sir,” the comm officer’s voice is tight with fear, “the Supreme Leader would like to speak to you in the audience chamber.”

Suspicions confirmed, Hux nods to the terrified officer.  -Mit, u hv conn. Rfr to Art if need-

“Yes, General,” Mitaka snaps out a salute.

‘Trooper escort at his heels, Hux makes his way to the audience chamber.  While not as massive as that on  _ Starkiller _ , he always finds himself struggling not to resent the space wasted for the sake of Snoke’s ego.  There was no functional reason why these meetings couldn’t be held in conference rooms meant for conferring with those off-ship.  On this occasion, he uses the resentment to hold the feeling of wrongness at bay.  The same feeling as his last meeting with Snoke provoked.

The ‘troopers take up station flanking the door to the audience chamber as Hux enters alone.  Only steps into the chamber, Snoke’s oversized hologram flickers into being.

“General, I see the alteration of your form has not yet been remedied.”  Hux can’t tell if Snoke sounds disappointed, or sardonic.

[Not as yet, Supreme Leader,] he answers neutrally.  [But I have been able to complete my duties nevertheless.]

“I am pleased to hear that, General.  Your capabilities exceed expectations.”  An obvious dig.  Hux struggles not to wince at the reminder of  _ Starkiller _ ’s failure.  “And how are plans proceeding for the operation on Mandalore?”

[All plans are in place, and I am assembling our forces.  To ensure tightly coordinated infiltrations of all identified key locations, I have called in other cruisers from our fleet.  The  _ Finalizer _ and cruisers will remain out of immediate sensor range of the planet, sending our forces in troop carriers equipped with the latest sensor jamming technology.  Only the necessary information has been relayed to those Mandalorians who have requested our governance.  We are also closely monitoring communications on Mandalore to ensure our preparations have gone unnoticed.

[In all, Supreme Leader, our preparations will be complete by the next cycle.  However, I request permission to delay our operations until Kylo Ren returns.  I would like to send him with the group targeting the central legislature.  His ability to sway minds would be instrumental in turning sympathies to our side.]

Snoke nods, considering.  “You plan to work through the existing government then?  Why that strategy?”

[I would prefer not to divert the manpower needed to pacify the large population of Mandalore if at all possible; it would be detrimental to our efforts in other parts of the galaxy.  That Mandalorians have already reached out to us is a positive sign.  Their warrior culture aligns well with the code of the First Order - once the government is under our influence, I do not anticipate much resistance.  But if needed, Kylo Ren will serve as an intimidation factor as well.]

“In that case, I approve of your request.  I believe there are three other main centres of governance on the planet?”

[Yes, Supreme Leader.  I was anticipating using our Mandalorian sympathizers to sway those.]

“Well enough.  To guarantee success, I will detach three other Knights to your command for this operation.”

[Thank you, Supreme Leader,] Hux is pleased by the offer.  [I will have preparations made for their accommodation onboard.  When should I expect their arrival?]

“They will reach the  _ Finalizer _ within the next three days, though all are travelling from different locations.  Kylo Ren will be the first to arrive.  I have sensed that he has completed his assignment on Dagobah and will be returning within the next day.”

Hux catches a slight smile on the Supreme Leader’s withered face when he can feel his ears perk up in spite of himself.  It’s clear that Snoke is aware of their changed relationship, though he has not yet chosen to comment on it.

[In that case, I will let our forces know that the operation will commence in four days.  Was that everything, Supreme Leader?]

“Yes, General.  I look forward to hearing of your victory.”

* * *

Forcing down his breakfast the morning of Kylo’s rumoured return, Hux is startled when the door to his quarters slides open.  An officer storms in with both ‘trooper escorts at his back.

“I’m sorry, General, the Col-” TN-1028 is cut off by a blaster shot by Lt. Colonel Raditch.  Before the other ‘trooper can react, she’s shot by the man as well.  Their lifeless bodies clatter when they hit the floor, the door to Hux’s quarters sliding shut behind them.

Leaping to his feet, Hux snarls menacingly.  Now he notices that the Lt. Col is carrying a duraweave sack in his off hand.  Lunging with his teeth bared, he goes for the traitor’s throat.

But he’s still too new to this body.  His instincts don’t tell him how to fight off someone who towers over his form.  Raditch drops his blaster in favour of seizing Hux by the scruff.  He’s left snarling and kicking helplessly, dangling from Raditch’s hand.  The man gives him a nasty smile before stuffing him in the bag.  As he heaves the bag over his shoulder, Hux hears him mutter.

_ “I’m going to put an end to this farce once and for all.  Really, someone should have airlocked this vermin the second Ren brought it onboard.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Curious about fox Hux? Just want to chat? Come find me on tumblr at [thecopperriver!](thecopperriver.tumblr.com)


End file.
